Various methods for controlling authority to execute processing for a tangible object have been considered. For example, one of methods for a manager of a certain room to control other persons' authority to execute opening/closing of the door is a method using existence/non-existence of a physical key. In this method, those who have the physical key can open the door, while those who do not have the physical key cannot open the door. That is, the authority for a person to open the door is controlled by whether the person holds the key or not. Further, a logical key (for example, a card key) obtained by combining a recording medium capable of holding electrical information and software is also proposed (for example, see Non-patent literature 1).